vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Tepes
Dimitri Tepes was a pure-blooded Vampyre prince of the royal family of Tepes and a member of the Tepes Faction, a Male-dominated Vampire faction. He was the second son of the 4th King of Tepes, the younger brother of Vladimir Tepes, and the older half-brother of Valerie and Nanao Tepes. He was fifth in line to succeed the throne. Appearance Dimitri Tepes was a young man with a beautiful face like a doll. He was older than his sisters Valerie and Nanao. Personality He appeared to be calm and mannered, but was actually a cruel and evil individual controlling his own sister for his own benefits and even went as far to ask his own father and brother to leave as they were a nuisance to him. He was quickly shown to become a coward when he realized that the Holy Grail was unable to protect him from Nanao's power. History Dimitri was one of the sons of the 4th King of Tepes and the fifth candidate in succeeding the throne. After Valerie activated her Longinus, Dimitri started doing various research on the Holy Grail, forcing Valerie to overuse the Grail to the point where she suffered a mental breakdown. During that time, he had made contact with Drakon La Leviathan and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who helped Dimitri in his research in exchange for reviving the Evil Dragons. Afterwards, Dimitri created a coup d'état along with many members of the Tepes Faction and chased his father and his brother away. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 16 Dimitri appears in Volume 16, introducing himself to the Pendragon group as the new Mayor of the Tepes Faction after overthrowing his father in a coup d'etat. He later plotted to extract Valerie's Longinus from her body, finalizing the extraction ceremony in front of the Pendragon Group. After obtaining the Holy Grail, Dimitri becomes arrogant believing that he has attained an even greater height of power, regenerating even after an attack by Arthur and Percevall which destroyed the upper half of his body. His arrogance, however, proved to be his undoing as it angered his youngest sister Nanao into using her "true form" and was completely devoured by the darkness released by Nanao much to his horror as the Holy Grail proves useless against Nanao's power. Volume 21 In Volume 21, it was discovered that there was more to Dimitri's research that he didn't share with Drakon and Rizevim. This research was found by Bennia Ruthven and given to Azazel. Power and Abilities Immortality: As a pure blooded Vampyre, Dimitri possesses an immortal body that allows him not to age. Vampyre Physiology: Dimitri possesses normal Vampire abilities. * Blood Consumption: Dimitri as a Vampyre, could absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood. Regeneration: Dimitri temporarily gained the ability to regenerate after he extracted one of the three Twilight Graals from Valerie. Flight: Trivia * Dimitri's name is a Slavic version of the name Greek Demetrius, which means "devoted/dedicated to Demeter", and Tepes means “hill, top; top of head” in Turkish or just "a hill" in English. ** Tepes in Olo means "water" and in Swahili the meaning is "braid". * Since Dimitri comes from Romania his nationality is Romanian. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampyre Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Deceased